1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a compact cosmetic case containing replaceable cosmetic cartridges, tubes, and applicators.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various portable cosmetic and toilet article cases have been disclosed that carry women's or men's cosmetic articles. U.S. Pat. No. 1,613,536 discloses a toilet article case that has a plurality of pockets, a mirror, and a folding hinged cover for use by aviators, barbers, and traveling men. U.S. Pat. No. 1,828,863 discloses a woman's vanity case for carrying lipsticks, perfume, eyebrow pencils, mirrors, and similar toilet articles and has folding hinged lids. U.S. Pat. No. 5,163,457 discloses a cosmetic case having a slidable cover with a window, a mirror, a cosmetic well, and a brush applicator. It has a tubular storage space for refill tubular products like lipstick.